Whatever Happened To a Saturday Night
by randomlydifferent
Summary: Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts has had a few changes. Since the final battle electricity has been brought to the Wizarding world. The seventh years decide to have an Interactive Movie Night to promote house untiy. What happens to Rocky Horror Picture Sh
1. Late Night Double Feature Picture Show

Chapter 1: Late Night Double Feature Picture Show

"So we all know how Dumbledore is always on about this whole house unity thing, well the heads and the seventh year prefects have decided that we wanted to try something. We've already spoken with the headmaster and the house heads about this and got permission…" Hermione Granger started.

"That's all well and good Granger, but get to the part they all care about." Draco Malfoy sneered.

"I'm getting to it Malfoy, or do you want to tell them all about it?" She fixed him with a cold glare.

"No, I just want you to get on with it, we don't have all night ya' know. "

"Okay, shut up guys, and tell everyone your idea." Harry interrupted them.

The entire seventh year class was sitting in the Room of Requirement listening to the head boy and girl argue. They were supposed to be hearing about the movie night that was planned for seventh years.

Since Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord at the end of his sixth year there had been many changes to the wizarding world. Electricity had been introduced in the magical community not long after the final battle. Now Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was decked out in electric lights. Especially in the dungeons. Each house had a computer lab, and in the common room they each had a big screen television, with a DVD player to watch movies. They even introduced wizarding cable, which had a lot of magic in the shows.

"Okay fine. Our idea was an interactive movie night. Who has heard of the muggle movie Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Hermione asked everyone. She was met with a few excited nods but mostly blank stares. She decided to explain. "I have obtained copies for each house, and I would like for you to watch it sometime this weekend. Now as for the "interactive movie night" some of you will know what I mean if you've seen the movie" More excited nods. "There are parts of this film that are perfect for audience participation, I would like to get people to act out certain parts…" she began, but was interrupted yet again.

"Do you have anyone in mind for Rocky?" Draco asked.

"Um…no Malfoy, not yet. Right now I only have someone who I believe is perfect for Dr. Frank-N-Furter, why?" She responded, noticing the confused looks from the students who had no idea what they were talking about and the dreamy expressions from the girls who wanted to see Draco in gold underwear and boots.

"Well you do now; I'd be the perfect Rocky." Draco smirked arrogantly. Harry, hearing this rolled his eyes.

"Even when you find out that I'm the one who's "perfect for Frank-N-Furter"?" Harry asked.

"Makes me even more excited, now I get to show you up with my acting ability, it's not everyday that one can best the "Boy Who Lived" at anything, ya know." Draco's smirk turned to an evil grin when he saw the murderous glint in Harry's eye from the use of the obnoxious nickname that everyone knew he despised. Harry hated the fact he was famous but it didn't stop Draco bringing it up every chance he got.

"Boys! Stop it." Hermione yelled at them. Once she had their attention she turned to the rest of the group. "I want you all to watch the DVD that I will give to a prefect from each house. Talk it over and let a prefect know if you are interested as a house to participate in this activity. Prefects, let me know that the general consensus of your seventh year house members. If the majority is interested we will start choosing parts. And remember, apparently Frank and Rocky are already chosen." She said glancing at the boys who had gone back to glaring at each other.

A short time later, after the meeting was over, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were found sitting in the Gryffindor common room waiting for the rest of their house's seventh years to come down so they could watch the movie.

"That bloody git is just going to ruin this whole thing. I mean, come on, he only wants to be Rocky so he can beat Harry at acting 'cause he has yet to beat him at anything…save potions, but that's only 'cause Snape's as big a git as Malfoy." Ron fumed.

"Or because he is just better than I am at potions…" Harry muttered just quiet enough for Ron not to hear.

"Honestly Ron! Get on with it already, he's not done anything to us since his family and most of Voldemort's inner circle defected to the light side before the final battle. All he's done lately has been that little show in the meeting today. He's been growing up, and hasn't been petty or rude towards us yet this year, let it go. Get over your hatred, Harry has already, no one says you have to like the boy, but don't go starting trouble Ron. If you can't get over it and still hate him, then just ignore him, but LET. IT. GO." Hermione reprimanded him ignoring the grimace on Ron's face when she said the Dark Lord's name.

Harry had been oddly quiet during this exchange. He was playing parts of the movie in his head. Specifically the parts with Dr. Frank-N-Furter and Rocky. Only, in his mind, Tim Curry and Peter Hindwood were replaced with himself and one grey eyed Slytherin God who Harry found him self more and more attracted to each day. When he got to the scene, in his head, during "I can make you a man" where Frank "goes for the gold" he couldn't suppress the shudder of anticipation at being able to touch the man of his dreams, even it it's only to act out a part of a movie. Hermione noticed his shudder and grinned.

"Are you cold Harry?" She fixed him with a knowing smirk. Hermione was the one Harry told everything to, as he wasn't as close to Ron anymore. Ron on numerous occasions proved that he only was his friend because of the fame, Harry and Hermione both knew, but they also wanted to be good people and didn't bring it up. Hermione had been the one Harry had told first when he came out as being gay. She was the one there for him when Ron decided he was disgusting and wouldn't speak to him for half of sixth year. She was also the only one who currently knew that the one person who could make his heart skip a beat, the one person who could make him short of breath with a smirk was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Huh?... What?... Oh!... Uh, yeah a little bit, but I'm alright." He replied with a sheepish grin.

A little while later the rest of the seventh years were down in the common room watching Rocky Horror Picture Show. When it got to "I can make you a man" Harry couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks. Hermione giggled at him and threw an arm around his shoulders. After the movie they were all talking about whether or not they were interested.

"Can I be Riff-Raff?!" Seamus shouted over everyone. "I can grow my hair out and I can even ask Filch what it is he uses on his hair because did you notice that his and Riff's hair looked alike?! And besides, who wouldn't jump at the chance to threaten Malfoy with candles. I mean, come on, snakes are supposed to be scared of fire right?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the comment, secretly cheering for Seamus as Riff-Raff. He would give anything right now to find a whip and give him a few lashes as hard as he could. He didn't like the way he was so violent when talking about Draco.

By midnight Friday night, Hermione had gotten word from the other houses (they were all interested), set up another meeting in the Room of Requirement for after breakfast Saturday morning, and sent word to the others. After everyone else went to bed, she and Harry were sitting on a couch in front of the fire cuddled up, talking like they did a lot of nights. They felt that this was the only real time that they were free to be themselves. Ron was still really upset with Hermione, and on the verge of causing another fight between the three of them, because she had broken up with him shortly after the final battle. She didn't tell him the real reason why she was breaking up with him and he felt that she had no reason. Harry knew why she did it though, she was in love with another, and unrequited love hurts most when you're around the person all the time. So her getting farther apart from Ron helped a small bit, but not much. She couldn't help it that she was in love with Ginny. But Ginny had made it well known on a few occasions that she thought lesbians were disgusting, though many people though that she only accepted gay men because she didn't want to lose Harry. She still thought she could get him eventually. So, for Hermione to be able to be around the woman she loved, she had to act straight. It hurt her to keep her true self hidden, and she often found herself envying Harry for being so open, but she didn't want to lose Ginny's friendship.

"You know that Pansy's going to want to be Janet, right?" Harry muttered, sounding kind of low.

"What do you mean?"

"Janet sleeps with Rocky; she'll want to be Janet just so she can be that close to Draco."

"But doesn't Janet sleep with Frank too?"

"Yes, but do you really think Pansy with pass up the chance to be that close to Draco just because she has to be that close to me too? She'll complain, oh how she'll complain, but in the end she'll demand to be Janet."

"I'm sorry Harry. I know how hard it is for you to see her hanging all over Draco and not being able to do anything about it.

"Yeah, it's about as hard as it is for you to watch Ginny and Dean snogging all the time."

"We're just unlucky in love aren't we Harry?"

"Yes we are, but you know what? It doesn't matter, because I love you Hermione and that will get us through anything." Harry quipped making himself sound like a sappy muggle romance novel. Hermione slapped him gently on the back of the head and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Harry, you're my best friend, and I don't know what I'd do with out you." She whispered before she fell asleep.


	2. Dammit Janet

Chapter 2: Dammit Janet

The next morning found Draco waking up with a warm body pressed against him. Cracking an eye he was met by the smiling face of a still sleepy Pansy Parkinson.

"Good morning Drakie-Poo. Did you sleep well?" She giggled at him.

"Of course babe, how could I not sleep well with you stealing the blankets all night while drooling on my chest, and snoring in my ear?" He smirked.

"I do not snore!" she squawked.

"Ha! You don't defend the drooling comment?"

"I don't…" Draco silenced her with a quick peck on the lips.

Draco and Pansy had always had this kind of relationship. They loved each other, yet loved to argue and pick at one another. They had been betrothed from the age of seven, until Draco made a public announcement at a dinner party at the age of fourteen that he was gay. Jaws dropped all around the room, while Pansy just sat back biting her cheeks to keep herself from laughing out loud. She had already known. She had known since their first year at Hogwarts that she and Draco could never be. They just wouldn't have been able to make married life work between them. In fact, if Pansy were honest with herself, she'd even admit to finding a certain seventh year Gryffindor girl attractive, but the only other one who knew this though was Draco.

They were best friends. They had been through everything together. The hook-ups with random strangers, the break-ups with the flavor of the week crushes, the devastation they both felt at the fact that the ones they liked above all else, didn't like them in return. Their friendship had only grown stronger as their housemates started going their own ways. Blaise Zabini was one of their friends who, as of late they had been keeping an eye on. There was just something going on with that boy.

"Ya know Drake," Pansy started as they were dressing for the day. "I really understand why you would want to be Rocky. I mean not only do you get to have really hot scenes with Potter, but you already have the costume. It was a part you were born to play!" She laughed.

"Shut up "Janet". I do not have the whole costume. YOU stole my gold boots…" They erupted into a fit of giggles, though Draco would deny it. Malfoys just don't giggle.

"On a serious note babe, I think you need to watch Blaise. I think he's going to ruin your chances with Harry. I mean he hates acting, and why else would he be so adamant on playing Brad's role since you're Rocky? It doesn't make sense unless he's trying to move in on your Harry." She told him her thoughts.

"He's not going to try anything Pans. He knows how I feel about Harry, and wouldn't do anything like that to me." He stated, though he didn't quite believe his own words.

"I guess you're right Draco, maybe I'm just being paranoid. After all, you're the one who deserves to have a chance with Potter. But, are you even really sure he's gay?" She asked hesitantly.

"No" He sighed. "But it has been rumored, and besides even if he isn't…I can be very persuasive when it comes to something I want. I'll get him to fall for me." He purred seductively.

"Just don't do anything that will make him hate you more, sweetie." Pansy cautioned. "You two haven't been fighting this year, and it's been better on you. You seem happier because you don't feel guilty every other day for fighting with him and his friends.

"Don't worry Pansy, if anything happens, he'll have to be pretty interested in the proceedings. I'd never force him to do something he didn't want to, and besides, what I want, I can't really force him into. It'd be the other way around if there were force…" He stated calmly. Pansy looked confused for a few moments before a look of comprehension flashed over her features to make way for surprise. Draco was willing, not only willing but hoping to submit to Harry Potter. Pansy hoped Potter knew what a special gift that would be coming from Draco, the dominant in all situations. Draco smirked at her as she worked what he inadvertently had told her. He loved the girl to death, but she was a bit slow sometimes. Nothing more was said as they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. They entered the loud, boisterous hall and took their seats at the Slytherin table.

"Notice something missing?" Pansy leaned over to whisper. Draco's head shot up and he went straight to searching for that mop of ebony hair that was always right across the hall, only today it was nowhere to be found.

"Neither Harry nor Granger are here, maybe they are already in the Room of Requirement getting ready for the meeting." Draco suggested. He quickly finished the last few bites of his breakfast and jumped up dragging Pansy behind him out of the Great Hall and up to the Room of Requirement.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were already in the Room of Requirement, drinking tea and talking.

"Why must I like him so much 'Mione? Draco has been nothing but a snarky git to me, to all of us, and yet I can't help but fall for him. I mean I'm not upset over the fact it's him, I'm just upset over the fact that it will forever be an unrequited love." Harry whined.

"I don't know Harry, I know it's hard but you have to trust that your heart won't lead you astray." Hermione always knew just the thing Harry needed to hear.

"I know but Gods, Hermione. He's so beautiful. I know that on the inside he has to be a caring person. If only I could see that part of him…" Harry trailed off not quite knowing what to say. Neither noticed the door that had been partially opened now being pulled closed.

"Did you head that Pansy?" Draco grumbled. "Yes he's gay, but he likes someone else. Someone he's too good for, someone who doesn't deserve to be liked by Harry Potter."

"I'm sorry Drakie…but maybe the guy won't like him back?" She tried.

"Oh, Pansy! What's not to like? He's smart, beautiful, a damn fine wizard, and he doesn't even realize it. He's funny, and that smile can light up a room. Once, just once I want it to be directed at me. Me! Draco whined as he slammed the door open and walked in.

Harry and Hermione looked up to see the topic of their conversation storm in and abruptly shut up.

"Hmmm. Pansy, we walk in and all talking ceases, d'ya think they are talking about us?" Draco smirked.

"I don't know Dray, but let's give them something to talk about, shall we?" She leaned in and pressed her lips gently against Draco's. Slowly he ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for admittance. Pansy parted her lips and gently massaged Draco's tongue with her own. Tongues battled for dominance until they had to part for breath. As he pulled away, Draco chanced a look at Harry to find hurt and sadness written across his features to make way for devastation, before indifference took over his face. Draco silently cheered.

"Ugh, seriously find somewhere else to snog your girlfriend Malfoy" Hermione said. Before Draco could say another word, the door opened up and the rest of the seventh year students began to file in joining the four of them. Hermione quickly called the meeting to order and got everything started. "So, how did everyone like Rocky Horror?" She asked. Everyone seemed to have loved it.

"Who's interested in acting out a part?" Harry questioned everyone. He was disappointed to see that there were only a few interested in acting. He conjured a list of characters and went off asking everyone interested who they wanted to be. By the end the cast was mostly comprised of Slytherins and Gryffindors, except for one Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley who was going to play Dr. Scott. The rest of the cast was Dean Thomas as Eddie, Seamus Finnegan as Riff-Raff, Pansy Parkinson as Janet Weis, and Blaise Zabini as Brad Majors. With Harry potter in the role of Dr. Frank-N-Furter, and Draco Malfoy playing Rocky Horror. "Okay we have everyone but Magenta and Columbia , but we can find them later."

"Um…Harry." Hermione started. "I was interested in being Magenta." People looked excited; apparently people thought Hermione Granger would be a good Magenta. "Okay then now we only need Columbia , and some usherettes and a couple of prop ninjas. But if anyone else is interested in helping out in any way let me know! I'll be getting your scripts to you tomorrow and will let you know what time on Monday we will have a meeting to go over what parts we will act out." With that she wrapped up the meeting and everyone went their separate ways. Ron went off with his new crush, Lavender Brown, leaving Harry and Hermione to do their own thing. They decided to go down and sit by the lake.

"Later tonight why don't we practice the songs and work on our parts, I mean since we really don't have anything else to do." Hermione suggested.

"Sure, works for me." Harry agreed. They sat and talked through lunch when they decided to go back to the Tower. They split ways and Harry went into his dorm while Hermione went to her Head Girl room. When Harry got to his room he grabbed his laptop and sat down to listen to some music and check his email.

He had just logged onto his instant messenger when he had someone talk to him.

NEVERUNDERESTIMATETHEWEASEL: heya harry, did you get your potions scrolls written?

DarkEmeraldStorm: Hey Ron, no, I'm not finished, I'm going with Hermione later to the library, if you're not done by then come with us.

NEVERUNDERESTIMATETHEWEASEL : sure. Just wondering, gotta go though. Going to the lake with Lavender.

DarkEmeraldStorm: Bye Ron.

Pink Crystal : Harry, have you spoken to Ronald?

DarkEmeraldStorm: yeah just a second ago why?

Pink Crystal : because he was telling me that you're rubbing it in his face that you're better in potions than he is. I know you wouldn't say anything like that Harry, but he's rather mad at you.

DarkEmeraldStorm: Hermione, have you really paid attention to him this year? Every time he looks at me it's with hatred. I've gotten to the point I don't care anymore. I mean he was my first friend my age, but if he's going to hate me for no reason, I can't be bothered to care.

Pink Crystal : I'm sorry Harry. It looks like he's getting back online. I wonder what he forgot to tell us.

DarkEmeraldStorm: We'll see.

NEVERUNDERESTIMATETHEWEASEL: Harry, we need to talk. I'm getting tired of you acting like you're better than I am. Just 'cause you defeated the Dark Lord, doesn't mean that you are any better than anyone else. It's been going on since the beginning of this year. And don't act like you aren't like that. And if you ever look at me again, while I'm in the shower, you pouf I'll kick your scrawny arse.

DarkEmeraldStorm: Ron, what is your problem? I don't act like that at all and you know it.

NEVERUNDERESTIMATETHEWEASEL: I know you are a fucking ponce is what you are. Just leave me alone from now on Potter, don't even talk to me.

Pink Crystal : Harry, did Ronald just end your friendship too?

DarkEmeraldStorm: Yeah, he did. I can't believe I just lost my best mate for no reason.

Pink Crystal : It's not for no reason Harry, it's because he's jealous, and you didn't do anything to cause it. I know you Harry, you're probably about to cry, as am I over him being such a jerk. Come to my room, you know the password.

DarkEmeraldStorm: yeah, okay Hermione….I'm coming over.

Harry logged off his computer and walked numbly to Hermione's room where he mumbled the password and walked in. Hermione stood up from her computer chair and wrapped her arms around her hurt best friend. She walked him over to her bed and lay down with him, comforting him. Harry lay there shocked and upset, forcing himself not to cry over his ex-best friend. They didn't know how long they just laid there in silence when Harry turned his head and gently pressed his lips to his best friend's. She granted him admittance when he requested it, and moaned softly when she felt his hand slide under her top.

It wasn't just about sex. They both needed someone to comfort them. They loved each other more than anything, and needed to feel that love and understanding. They both knew loosing their virginity would be a huge experience, and they were both happy it was happening with each other.

They were laying in bed afterward in post-orgasmic bliss cuddling with each other. Hermione lay with her head on Harry's chest; they were talking about what had just happened when Hermione started giggling.

"Hermione, that could really make me feel badly with you laughing at me after having sex!" Harry said.

"I'm sorry Harry! It's just that, well you know I love you, and yes that was really nice, but if I had had any doubt, that would have just proved it. I am a lesbian definitely…" She giggled.

"That's okay Hermione….I'm not going to go straight after that. Not that you weren't great, but I just am a strictly dickly cock man!" He laughed

They got up and showered and got dressed to make their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. As they walked into the hall hand in hand Ron sneered. The rest of the Gryffindors were curious as to why Ron was acting the way he was. Harry got a look of seriousness on face.

"He's decided that I think too highly of myself to be his friend anymore. And if he really wants to be that way, fine." Harry turned to Ron, "It hurts that my best mate and first friend hates me for something I didn't so, but if he it makes him happy to be like that, then okay."

Harry and Hermione finished their meals and went for a walk by the lake. They had made it about half way around when they heard someone calling for them.

"Potter, Granger!" They turned to see Draco and Pansy running towards them. "What happened between you and the Weasel?" Draco asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Look, don't call him that, and do you really care or are you trying to get something to make fun of us for?" Harry asked.

"We're being serious here, we care. He was saying some really rude things after you two left and we were just wondering what happened to make him so hateful." Pansy told them.

"He's just jealous or something. He started yelling at me saying that I think I'm better than everyone else. I say if he wants to be like that then he can, if he decides to make nice later ok, if not, I've just lost my best friend." Harry said dully. "Now if you don't mind, I really don't want to talk about it."

"That's okay, do you guys mind if we walk with you?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Sure why not." Hermione said shooting a knowing grin over her shoulder at Harry. They walked and talked for a few hours, getting to know each other and joking away almost seven years of hatred that they had built up between them. About an hour or so before curfew they split up going their separate ways so Hermione could send out owls with scripts before doing her head girl duties. She met up with Draco later while doing her duties.

"Hey Granger, what's going on with Ha….Potter? He seems lonely is it because of that thing with Weasley or is there something else?" Draco asked.

"Well, he's got a bit of unrequited love, but don't let him know I told you. He thinks that he's not, nor will he ever be good enough for the guy he wants." She told him honestly. She wasn't stupid she could see that Draco liked Harry, and she was going to do everything in her poser to help her best friend get his prince.

"Well, I know how that feels, yes Granger don't look at me like that, I know as hard as it is to believe, there is someone who I like who doesn't like me in return. It's a hard thing to deal with. Seeing them everyday and not being able to tell them how you feel..." He smirked as she stood there gaping.

"Well, all I can say is don't give up; it could be that the guy you like is just too nervous to say anything to you." She told him.

They said goodnight and left to go to bed. The rest of the weekend flew by, in a haze of hanging out, talking, and practicing the songs for Rocky Horror.


	3. Antici

Chapter 3: Antici…

It was Monday, which meant sitting through double potions with the Slytherins, and Harry was excited. He never imagined he'd be excited for potions, but he was. He got out of bed and hurried to the showers. As he was washing his hair he felt that someone was watching him. He turned around and was standing face to face with his ex best friend.

"Is it true?" Ron asked in a hurt voice.

"Is what true?" Harry questioned sounding confused.

"That you're now friends with the ferret?" Harry rolled his eyes hearing the name.

"Yes Ron, I am. And it's not any of your business anymore anyway. You're the one who says I'm better than everyone, so why would you want to talk to me anyway?" Harry was getting annoyed. The only one keeping the bad blood between the Gryffindors and Slytherins was Ron.

"Look Harry, I'm sorry I overreacted."

"No Ron, you overacted. I didn't do or say anything to or about you or anyone else for that matter that warranted being treated that way especially by you." Harry said coldly trying to hold back the tears he felt stinging his eyes.

"Harry, I'm sorry, honestly. You have to believe me. We can be friends again, you and I. And you don't have to spend anymore time with Malfoy." Ron offered.

"Ron, you just don't get it do you? I'm not replacing you with Draco. I mean, dammit Ron! He's not the same person. He's already apologized for everything he's done to Hermione and me; in fact he's requested that any Slytherin who has ever fought with a Gryffindor for no good reason apologize. He wants to turn himself and his house around. He doesn't want to be your friend, but he wants a truce with you. But if you think I'm going to ruin my new friendship with Draco then I'm sorry to disappoint you Ron. I really want our friendship back to where it was, I do, but you have to accept the fact that I am now friends with Draco. First though, I don't really trust you right now, you have treated me really badly. I mean this has happened a few times over the years, but this time you have severed what we had and I don't think I can forgive, and accept your friendship again that easily. You, understand don't you Ron?" Harry asked. Ron shoved Harry hard against the wall and tilted his head under the spray of the rapidly cooling water.

"I understand you're a bloody fucking pouf who deserves nothing more than to have that pretty little arse pounded away at. And ya know what. I think that sounds like a great idea." Ron quickly pulled his wand "Silencio!" He spun Harry around pressing him hard against the tiled wall. He struggled trying to tug his now wet pajama bottoms down with one hand while trying to hold the smaller, struggling boy with the other. Becoming frustrated he spelled his pants off and brutally thrust into Harry's unprepared entrance. Ron started pounding away at his ex-best friend with abandon. This was all for Ron. He didn't care or want Harry to find any pleasure in this; he just wanted to prove that Harry was no hero. How could he be if he couldn't save himself from this? As he thought this to himself his hand unconsciously made its way from a bon-crushing grip on Harry's hip to his soft cock. Ron was beyond angry now, how could Harry not be hard?! Deciding to change that, he grasped Harry's member tightly and began stroking it hard. He turned his head to see tears rolling down Harry's cheeks and his lips continuously moving, repeating "No, please, stop!" over and over in a silent prayer. Ron laughed out loud and began thrusting harder. As he neared his completion he began stroking Harry faster. He was going to make Harry come first. When he felt Harry's cock jerk and saw the pearlescent streams of the sticky substance hit the wall he let go and grabbed the back of Harry's head bending him over. He began thrusting even harder, driving deeply into his once best friend. With each thrust he slammed Harry's head into the wall. Ron felt himself tightening up and quickly pushed away from Harry leaving his body with a 'pop' and watched with an evil grin as he empties himself all over the collapsed, silently crying boy.

"By the way, tell anyone what happened here and you will wish you died with the Dark Lord." Ron sneered. He sauntered out of the shower stall. "Finite." he called over his shoulder.

Harry lay curled in the floor of the shower sobbing. He was in pain, he wanted to be sick. He was heart broken. The first friend he had, the boy he though of as a brother had raped him. He wanted to go back to bed, but didn't want Hermione to worry. He gently got up, washed off in the now cold water, and walked into the dorm room to get dressed. He had awoken after everyone save Ron had gone to breakfast, and had though it odd that Ron was still there when he woke up. Now he knew why. Glancing at the clock as he walked by, he mentally cursed himself. He was already fifteen minutes late. He got dressed as quickly as possible and left for class.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape sneered.

"Sorry sir, I….I…I over slept…." Harry replied as he took the last remaining seat between Hermione and Draco.

"I didn't ask for an explanation, Mr. Potter. Thirty points from Gryffindor for interrupting class with your tardiness." Harry waited with baited breath, refusing to meet his professor's eyes. He knew he would have a detention. "And stay after class, I want to talk to you." Snape finished.

"Yes sir" Harry mumbled. Hermione and Draco both shot him questioning looks, but he just gave them a small smile and shook his head saying he was fine. They finished taking notes and Snape gave them the last ten minutes to work quietly.

"Harry," Draco began gently "Why were you so late, and what's up with the bump on your forehead?" Harry sighed. He glanced over at Ron, seeing the murderous glare he was being shot, and the worried looks on Draco, Hermione and even Pansy's faces, he told them.

"I woke up late, and was in such a hurry that I slipped and hit my head on the wall in the shower, you all know how clumsy I am." He lied.

"Potter, come into my office," Snape called. Harry put his stuff away and got up and started toward his professor. "Now!"

"Harry, will you tell me what is going on?" Snape asked once they were both seated and had silencing charms put up, with the door locked.

"Nothing Sev, I got up late and hit my head in the shower this morning. Harry hated lying. Severus was in a relationship with both of Harry's godfathers. Remus Lupin became one of Harry's godfather when he started a relationship with Harry's real godfather Sirius Black. After the final battle Severus joined the relationship and became a good friend to Harry.

"I heard what happened between you and Weasley" Severus started. Harry's eyes flashed panic. 'What could he know' he thought. Then it hit him. 'The fight Saturday, he doesn't know anything from this morning.'

"Yeah…" Harry said. He had been too panicked to feel Severus pushing at his mental barriers.

"Oh my Gods!" Severus shouted. "Harry… he didn't….Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry." He mumbled as he pulled Harry into his arms.

"Severus, you can't say anything…"

Harry sobbed into the potions master's chest.

"Harry, we have to tell the headmaster." Severus started gently.

"No, please, no one can know!" Harry cried. Severus gathered the crying boy into his arms and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Harry, you know how I feel about things like this, so I won't say anything to anyone yet, I'm giving you a chance to tell. But, Harry I saw the looks he gave you in class, and I saw the look of fear on your face, and I cannot stand to see that. Either you tell someone soon or I will. I'm sorry Harry, but I can't let him control you that way, and fear is a way to control people."

"I know you're right Sev, I can't, not yet. I will though, I promise." Severus sighed. He had to give Harry the time he needed.

"Okay Harry. Class is almost over, why don't you stay here and clean up so you don't look like you've been sitting back here crying and then you may go. Just remember, if you ever need it, you can come to my rooms whenever you like, Hermione too. By the way, I've noticed you have been spending time with Draco. He doesn't know about our relationship, feel free to tell him." Severus said.

"Oh Sev, that gives me a good idea! The seventh year meeting about the interactive movie night is at lunch. Can I come to your room after Defense Against the Dark Arts since that's the only other class I have today and cook dinner for you, Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Draco, Pansy and myself? And afterward we could have a movie night, since the four of us don't have classes until tomorrow afternoon." Harry suggested hopefully.

"Harry, that's a good idea, and you know you don't have to ask. I'll let Remus and Sirius know." Harry cleaned up and went out into the room. Hermione and his two new friends were watching him worriedly.

"What was that all about?" Pansy asked first.

"He just wanted to talk to me about my being late." They looked relieved. "What classes do you have after Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Well, I'm done after that." Pansy said.

"We have Arithmancy." Hermione answered for Draco. "Why?"

"Meet me at the dungeon stairs after you're done with that then. I'm cooking dinner for everyone tonight." He told them. Hermione smiled. She knew that meant they'd be spending time with Severus, Remus and Sirius if Harry was cooking. She laughed silently when that meant that the Slytherins would see their head of house acting all lovey-dovey and not his usual snarky old self.

"The meeting went well. Everyone had their scripts and they quickly decided on what parts to act out. The read through went extremely well. Everyone decided that Hermione made an awesome Magenta and that Harry and Draco had great chemistry as Frank and Rocky. They also thought that Blaise as Brad was too interested in Frank. He had to be reminded a few times that Brad was supposed to not like Frank and that no, they could not re-write the script so Frank and Brad live happily ever after. The meeting didn't take too long, but they got a lot accomplished, the group got measurements taken so Hermione could get costumes and they went through the songs. All in all Hermione was pleased that things were going smoothly so far.

After the meeting, Harry, Pansy, Draco and Hermione made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts early. Professor Lupin was already in the room.

"Hi professor!" The group greeted.

"Well, hi guys. You're kind of early." He told them. It was still kind of strange seeing the four of them together. "Harry, Professor Snape told me what happened between you and Mr. Weasley." He started. Harry froze. His face morphing from a smile to one of fear. "It's a shame he had to ruin a great friendship over jealousy." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. The fight, Severus didn't betray him. Now, he felt bad for thinking his friend would tell someone when he promised not to. "Are you alright Harry, I know you two were close?"

"No I'm not alright, my best mate betrayed me. I want to yell, I want to scream. I want to knock him down and punch him in the face a few times. But I can't do any of that because I never want to see him again." Harry said, close to tears.

"Harry, I know he was a jerk, but you don't have to hate him. You two will be friends again." Hermione tried to reason.

"No Hermione, not after what he did to me."

"Was the fight really that bad?" Remus queried.

"I'm not talking about the fight! I'm talking about what he did to me this morning!" Harry's eyes went huge and his hand slapped over his mouth.

"Harry, what did Weasley do you this morning?" Draco asked concerned

"What? Nothing, I can't talk about it." Harry said almost frantic.

"Harry is it what Professor Snape said you were working out?" Lupin asked hesitantly.

"He told you?!" Harry yelled.

"No, he said something happened to you and you'd tell us what it is when you work it out. Harry, I don't know what happened to you, and it's obvious that it was traumatic. But, Professor Snape said you'd tell when you are ready." Lupin soothed.

"Professor, maybe Harry could have class off. He seems pretty upset about whatever it is." Pansy spoke up

"Professor, he's right. I will tell you when I'm ready. I'm just worried that you all will be upset with me." Harry confessed at barely a whisper.

"Harry, there's nothing you could tell us that could make us upset with you, and besides. From the sound of it, whatever it is was Ronald's fault anyway." Hermione said "Why don't you go back to my room and have a lie down or something, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, I'm going to go, but not your room 'Mione, but you know where I'll be if you need me." Harry mumbled as he walked out the door.

Pansy turned to the three left standing there. "What do you think the weasel did to him?"

"Do you think he beat him up?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"He'd be bruised" Pansy said.

"Healing charms." Hermione said distractedly. She was trying to figure out what happened to her friend.

"Well, whatever it was, he hurt Harry, and no one lays a finger on my Gryffindor without my permission." Draco growled angrily. At the stunned looks on the other three's faces he realized what he said. "Friend! Friend, yeah friend, my Gryffindor friend…I didn't cover that too smoothly did I?" Everyone grinned at his admission of his feelings for Harry.

"Well, I'm sure he'll tell you all what happened to him when he's ready. But I must implore you all let him be, and leave Mr. Weasley alone. And take your seats; we'll be starting class soon." Lupin told the three.

Harry made his way down to the dungeons and to Severus' personal quarters blindly. He had so much on his mind that he didn't realize where he was going until he collapsed on the potions master's couch crying. After about ten minutes Severus walked in to see a crying Gryffindor in his parlor. He knew Harry would need someone to pick him up after he broke down today, and placed an alarm on his door to go off when it was opened, knowing Harry would come here since no one else knew what happened. He picked up the crying boy and tried to comfort him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Severus asked quietly.

"They were asking questions. I'm sorry for barging in here, but I had no where else to go except for Hermione's. And I didn't want to answer questions as to why I'm in the tower and in 'Mione's room and not the dorm. I can't tell anyone why I don't feel safe in my own room." Harry sobbed.

"Shh…Harry, you know you're welcome here whenever you need or want to come. Now, why don't you lie down and I'll let everyone know that dinner's cancelled tonight and we'll reschedule." Severus said gently.

"No! I have to do this tonight. I'm going to tell them what happened tonight if you'll help me."

"Harry, are you sure you're ready? I mean, you can take more time…"

"No Sev, I'm not ready, but I have to. I can't sleep in my bed tonight knowing he's in the same room. And if I have to ask someone if I can crash with them tonight they deserve to know why I'm being a bother." Harry stated with a tear in his voice.

"First off, Harry you are not a bother. But, I will help you if you want." Severus sighed.

Severus soon left Harry alone to go because to his class while Harry worked on the menu for the evening. Half an hour later Harry had the menu worked out and was busying himself with getting everything prepared and ready to cook. They would be having linguini pasta with chicken in a warmed tomato basil pesto sauce, a goat cheese and arugula salad with dandelion wine and raspberry vinaigrette, French bread with Alluete cheese, and Espresso chocolate walnut cheesecake for dessert.

"Easy enough" Harry told himself as he looked over the menu once more after he had everything laid out and ready to make. He started by pan grilling the chicken and set the water to boil for his pasta. An hour later he had everything done with appropriate heating or cooling charms. Harry set the lengthened table and was pouring the dandelion wine when Severus walked in with Remus and Sirius.

"Wow kiddo, you really out did your self this time. What's the special occasion?" Sirius asked him.

"Just dinner to celebrate new friends, that's all." Harry told his godfather.

"So will Hermione and Ron be joining us or just your new friends?"

"Hermione will, but Ron has done something I can not forgive him for, and we are no longer on speaking terms." Harry said as calmly as his voice allowed when all he wanted to do was scream and cry and break down again.

"What did he do Harry, was it really that bad?" Sirius questioned.

"Sirius, it was that bad, but I'm going to tell you what it was tonight. I'm telling everyone, and I don't want to repeat myself." Harry said on the verge of tears. Seeing his godson so upset Sirius decided to let it go, he would find out soon enough. "I have to go get everyone else." Harry told them all, walking out the door. He walked up the stairs and met Hermione and his new friends.

"Harry, did you just come from the dungeons?" Draco asked confused.

"Yep, now come one, the other's are getting hungry."

"Others?" Pansy questioned as she was led down the stairs by Hermione. They stopped in front of a familiar door. "Potter, these are Snape's private rooms." She told him as he whispered the password.

"Finally, we're hungry Harry." Severus said when they walked into the room. The Slytherins were shocked to learn the relationship between their head of house and Harry's two godfathers. What shocked them the most was that the animosity between Harry and Snape this year was faked. Draco was upset that his godfather would keep the truth from him like that, but he soon got over it remembering Harry's problem from earlier. He wanted to ask but knew that Harry would tell them when he was ready. As if on cue, Harry called attention to himself.

"I know you all want to know what happened this morning, well…" he paused, nervous. "Well I got up this morning and got in the shower. I felt someone watching me and turned around to see Weasley standing there." Everyone exchanged worried glances at the use of the surname. "He started an argument about how I should stop being Draco's friend and be his again. I told him that I was keeping Draco's friendship, but if he really wanted my friendship again, he could earn it back. He didn't like that idea and he slammed me against the wall of the shower stall and…and he…" Harry began to sob. Everyone had dawning looks of comprehension on their faces and Draco leaned over and put his arms around his friend. "He raped me. My best friend raped me!" Harry cried. Everyone came to comfort him while thinking of ways to kill Ron Weasley without being caught. How could he do something like this to this sweet, innocent person? Later, after everyone talked Harry into telling the headmaster, and Harry talked Sirius and Remus out of going to rip Ron apart limb from limb, and establishing that Harry was to eventually move into Severus', Remus', or Hermione's rooms (He had the night to figure out where), the adults left the four students to watch a movie.

Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Pansy were all still sitting at the table talking. They had the movie ready; they were waiting on the popcorn to finish popping. Pansy had been sitting there quietly, thinking since Harry had told them all what happened to him.

"Harry, I'm curious about something." She started. Harry looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Why didn't you want anyone to know what happened?"

Harry sighed. "Honestly?" He asked. Everyone nodded. "for a few reasons, one is that I don't want the pity from everyone. Another being I don't want anyone to be disappointed in me. I killed Voldemort, but I couldn't save myself from being raped. But mostly, even though what he did was unforgivable, I don't want everyone to hate Ron."

"Oh Harry, first, no one will pity you. Second, no one will be disappointed in you, you were in shock, that's why you couldn't stop it, and thirdly, Ron deserves whatever happens to him." Hermione said with agreement from the other two. And Harry, I know how your mind works. This was in no way your fault. I know you will start to question if it was or not, but trust me, It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. It's all Ronald's fault." Harry dropped his head. He couldn't meet anyone's eyes. He had been thinking exactly what Hermione said he would.

"Okay Potter, enough of this. You promised us an entertaining movie." Pansy said to get Harry in a better mood. He grinned, looking up at her through his lashes.

"Do you three know what 'Glam Rock' is?" He asked.

"Like Ziggy Stardust?" Draco guessed.

"Yeah." Nods all around. "Do you like to see boys in make up and glitter?" Harry smirked. Everyone laughed but nodded anyway. "Has anyone seen Velvet Goldmine?" Heads shook negative. "Good…" Harry got up and made sure the DVD was in the player. "'Mione, bring the popcorn please?" He turned to the couch and enlarged it to comfortably fit four lounging teens.

They had just started the movie when Harry conjured himself a blanket.

"Harry…" Draco whined "I'm cold too"

"You're also a wizard…conjure yourself a blanket."

"Why, when I can just share yours?" Draco asked. Instead of waiting for a response he moved his legs and pulled Harry down so he was laying with his back to Draco's chest between the blondes legs. Draco had his arms around Harry's thin waist. "There, that's better." Hermione and Pansy smirked to each other, they both knew about the mutual crush.

"Draco, let go of me." Harry said trying not to hyperventilate. Draco realized what was wrong and let go. He cursed himself for thinking Harry would be comfortable with him like that after what Ron did.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Harry." He said expecting the other boy to move as far away form him as possible. But instead, Harry settled further into Draco's chest.

"Not so tight, I don't like to be restrained. It always leads to scary things." He put Draco's arms back around himself. "Loosely, okay?"

Draco swallowed thickly and nodded, Harry had just unknowingly placed his hands right above Harry's crotch. He moved his hands higher up and noticed Harry's blush when he realized where he has placed Draco's hands. They went back to the movie.

"Wait a minute. Why did he shoot him? Who was that guy who shot him?" Draco asked.

"You'll find out, just watch the movie." Harry told him. They sat in silence for another few minutes before:

"He's right ya know. If you claim to be gay, you will eventually have to make love in gay style. That's why I make sure I can back up any claim I make." Draco stated.

"That's nice Drakie, now watch the movie." Pansy commented. A little while later:

"God's he's such a woman, and not only for the dress." Draco said, then in a high pitched voice added "They booed me off stage, I have to get my bag and my coat and I'm outta here!" He was silent for a few seconds. "That's not a very impressive penis. I'm bigger than that soft!"

"Draco darling, shut up or I'll make it so you'll be soft until your one hundred and five!" Pansy told him in a sickly sweet voice. Hermione leaned over to Harry.

"You should remember that handy piece of information sweetie, never know when you might need to know that…" She whispered in his ear "Just think, if it's that big soft…" she trailed off seeing that her job was finished, noticing the pretty pink shade her friend had gone. Draco, hearing every word leaned down.

"Harry, you look flushed, are you feeling alright?" He whispered, his tongue coming out and gently flicking the shell of Harry's ear. Harry shivered.

"I'm fine, just a little warm is all." He cast a personal cooling charm on the two of them, inadvertently causing them to cuddle even more for warmth. The four sat in companionable silence for the majority of the rest of the movie.

"That would be hott." Pansy stated. "Shagging on the roof of a building with sparkles raining down on you, I would love that."

"Why don't we just ask the object of your desires how they'd feel about something like that," Draco started.

"Shut it Drake! I'm not above hexing you." Pansy said causing everyone to laugh. The movie ended and Hermione spoke up.

"You're right Pans. Shagging on the roof would be quite the fun activity. Only, I'd prefer rain. Not sparkles."

"Have you ever even been shagged?" Draco asked Hermione, noticing the blush that rose to the Head Girl's cheeks. "You have? By who?" He questioned. Now Harry blushed.

"By me," He told them quietly. "We lost our virginity to each other."

"Draco, why didn't we think of that?" Pansy asked her best friend.

"I don't know but it probably would have been better for both of us." He stated.

They sat talking for the rest of the night. Draco was pleased to note that Harry only moved to get more comfortable in his arms, and not to leave. Somewhere in the midst of their talking the two witches came to mirror the boys' position, with Hermione lying against Pansy's chest, and Pansy's arms around the waist of her long time crush. The conversation was light and friendly and pretty soon Harry was asleep.

"You really like him don' you Draco?" Hermione asked, never taking her eyes from her peacefully sleeping best friend.

"Yes, I do. Hermione, I know we haven't always been civil to one another, but I have liked Harry since I saw him walk into Madam Malkin's, that scared little eleven year old in baggy clothing and those ridiculous glasses. It broke my heart when he refused my friendship back then. I know fighting with him didn't accomplish it, but since that day I wanted to make him mine My Gryffindor. I wanted to protect him from everything that could possibly harm him. I watched him from afar to make sure nothing bad happened to him, it killed me to not be able to protect him like I wanted to." He told them something he had never told anyone before. There was silence after what in which the Gryffindor witch fell asleep comfortably in Pansy's arms. Draco looked at his friend.

"Pansy ask her out already. Ask her to Hogsmeade next weekend, after the meeting Saturday." He told her.

"I can't Draco, what if she doesn't even like girls?" Pansy asked.

"I heard she had a crush on a girl for a while. I think she does like girls babe, just ask her."

"Okay, so what if she likes girls, but not me?"

"Pansy Parkinson! I can't believe you would think a thing like that! If she likes any girl in this school it would be you. But if you're unsure, lets make it a double date. You ask Hermione to Hogsmeade, and I'll ask Harry. Will that work?"

"I guess so, I'm still nervous she won't like me like that. And if I get my heart broken, I'm coming after your arse. "Got it babe, now why don't you go to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight Draco."

"I fear the morning. Let's hope a morning erection is not in my future." Draco grumbled causing Pansy to giggle. They both drifted off to sleep soon after.

Tuesday morning dawned bright and early. Hermione was awakened by the sweet smell of warm syrup. She walked into the kitchen area of Snape's personal quarters, she came across a nice sight. Harry Potter, her best friend was standing at the stove cooking the group pancakes and singing. Harry rarely sang. Only when he had to, like for Rocky Horror, or when he was in a really good mood. She loved to hear him sing. Harry had a great voice, he was just afraid to let other people know about it. He was singing a song from his favorite band. She quietly sat down at the table to listen.

Love's light blue led me to you

Through the emptiness that had become my home

Love's lies cruel introduced me to you

And that moment I knew I was out of hope

Kill me, I begged and love said no

Leave me for dead and let me go

Kill me, I cried and love said no

Kill me, I cried and love said no

Love's icy tomb dug open for you

Lies in cemetery that bears my name

Love's violent tune from me to you

Rips your heart out and leaves you bleeding

With a smile on your face

Kill me, I begged and love said no

Leave me for dead and let me go

Kill me, I cried and love said no

Kill me, I cried and love said no

Love's light blue took me from you

And that moment I knew I was out of hope...again

Kill me, I begged and love said no

Leave me for dead and let me go

Kill me, I cried and love said no

Kill me, I cried and love said no

Love said no

And love said no

By the time he was finished singing Pansy and Draco has waken up and joined Hermione. Harry turned around and went red with embarrassment when he heard applause behind him.

"I like that. What song is that?" Draco asked

"It was supposed to be "And Love Said No" but I butchered it." Harry remarked.

"No you did not, Harry, shut up!" Hermione told him. She knew the song well.

"Who does that song?" Pansy questioned.

"HIM." Harry said.

"Him who?" Draco asked. Harry and Hermione grinned to each other, they liked this game.

"HIM, him" Hermione stated.

"Who him?" Pansy wanted to know.

"Him, HIM." Harry said.

"Him who?" Draco asked again. He was getting visibly annoyed.

"HIM." Harry started. "They're a band from Finland. They're really good. The lead singer, Ville Valo is a mix of Mick Jagger from the Rolling Stones and David Bowie."

"And Ville is one sexy hunk of man meat, and for me to say that he has to be impressive." Hermione giggles.

"'Mione, did you honestly just call Willa Walo "a sexy hunk of man meat"? Seriously?" Harry looked at her like she was crazy. Sure he though Ville was an extremely good looking guy, but it was strange to hear those words come out of Hermione's mouth.

"Yes I did, It's true!"

"Just checking." He turned back to the other two. "Anyway, I have all their CD's on my computer, and I-Pod if you want to check them out."

They sat down for breakfast, and soon after they all had to go their separate ways to get ready for class. Harry and Hermione were walking up the stairs, when Harry turned to his friend.

"Herm, I've made up my mind. Do you mind if I moved in with you for a while?" He asked nervously.

"Of course you can move in, Harry. We'll go get your stuff now. The only person who should be in your dorm right now is Neville. Everyone else always goes flying on Tuesday mornings." They walked up the rest of the stairs, gave the fat lady a warm smile each along with the password, and continued to the seventh year boys dorms. Harry walked in cautiously. Ron was the only one in there.

"Hi Ron," Hermione greeted, "We'll be gone shortly." She and Harry both pulled their wands and started packing and shrinking all of Harry's stuff.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Harry doesn't feel comfortable in here anymore, and is moving out." Hermione said without sparing a glance at the redhead.

"What Harry," Ron stood up and walked menacingly over toward the smaller boy "Telling lies about me again?"

"I haven't said anything about you Ron. I just need to go." Harry said quietly as he shrunk the last of his things and pocketed them. "Now please let me through."

"Okay Potter, but if I hear you're telling people stuff about me, there will be hell to pay." Ron sneered as he moved out of the way.

"He has no reason to talk about you, does he?" Hermione tried to get him to confess.

"Just gave him a friendly little warning. He needs to wake up and see who his real friends are's all." Ron acted innocent.

"I know what you did to me, and there was nothing friendly about it. So leave me alone Weasley." Harry muttered as he walked out the door with Hermione quickly following leaving a livid Ron behind. They unpacked Harry's stuff in Hermione's room quickly and transfigured him a bed from a chair in the corner. Harry lay down on the new bed and sighed. "He's changed, Hermione. He's not the same Ron anymore."

"I know Harry, I'm sorry for what he's done to you, and that's not pity. I love you and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you, now, go to sleep. We don't have to be at lunch for a couple of hours, and you didn't get much sleep last night. I'll wake you." Harry rolled over and went to sleep.

Hermione went over and sat down at her computer.

IceQueen: Hey 'Mione, how's your morning going?

Pink Crystal: Hi Pansy. It's going okay, I guess. We moved Harry into my room. While we were packing his stuff, Ron was in there. He started asking if Harry had been "saying stuff" about him.

IceQueen: Bloody Git.

Pink Crystal: I know. Harry's sleeping now, I'm just glad that he's out of there.

IceQueen: Draco's ready to kill the weasel for what he did to Draco's Gryffindor "friend". He really likes Harry. He's going to ask him to Hogsmeade Saturday after our meeting.

Pink Crystal: That would be something to see. Those two in Hogsmeade. I'm just glad Harry's found someone who cares about him who he can care about in return. I wish I was that lucky.

IceQueen: Do you have someone you like?

Pink Crystal: I liked someone but they didn't like me like that at all. I like someone else now, but I'm not sure how they feel.

IceQueen: Was the first one Ginny?

Pink Crystal: How did you know that? I though I had kept it a secret, the only one who really knew was Harry.

IceQueen: I can tell others of my kind.

Pink Crystal: Your kind? Are you a lesbian?

IceQueen: I am, and I'm telling you this for a reason. Only Draco knows.

Pink Crystal: So why are you telling me?

IceQueen: Because, you're the one I want to show my affections to.

Pink Crystal: Really?

IceQueen: Yeah….okay, now I'm nervous…

Pink Crystal: You have no reason to be, you're the one I was talking about. I'm just stunned that someone I like actually likes me too.

IceQueen: Go with me to Hogsmeade. We can double with Draco and Harry.

Pink Crystal: That would be nice, I'd like that.

IceQueen: YAY!

Pink Crystal: But what now?I've only ever dated Viktor Krum and Ronald and neither were really anything much. Krum never wanted to talk, or anything with me really, and Ronald only really wanted to try to pressure me into sex, that's all he wanted from me, even though he never go it, he still tried to get me into bed all of the time.

IceQueen: What do you want Hermione? Do you want to see how Saturday goes and see where we go, or do you want Saturday to be our first date as a couple? We can do whatever you choose, but I personally wouldn't mind the latter.

Pink Crystal: I'd like that.

IceQueen: Good……I can't stop smiling now.

Pink Crystal: Me neither!

IceQueen: Damn, I really hate to do this babe, but Draco is really getting on my nerves and won't leave me alone. He wants to use my computer so I gotta go. Sit with me at lunch?

Pink Crystal: I will. I'll talk to you later then. Bye Sweetie.

IceQueen: Bye-bye babe.

Hermione was walking on a cloud. She couldn't put her happiness into words. She jumped onto her bed and screamed her joy into her pillow trying not to wake her new roommate. It didn't work.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry; I didn't mean to wake you." She couldn't wipe the smile off her face though, so it looked like she didn't mean it.

"Uh huh, sure, why are you so happy?"

"Pansy and I are a couple."

"So you finally go the nerve to ask her? I'm glad though that you are over Ginny now."

"I didn't ask her, she asked me! And, I think I only liked Ginny for the convenience factor, there was someone who I could like who I didn't have to go out of my way to talk to, but since we became friends with Pansy, its felt different, I really like her."

"I'm happy for you sweetie, now only if we can get me someone to love…."

"It'll happen, don't worry. Anyway, why don't we go for a walk? We're sitting at the Slytherin table for lunch today."

"Sure."

The walked around the grounds for a while then went in for lunch. The rest of the day went by quickly, Draco asked Harry to Hogsmeade the coming Saturday, and Harry accepted, he had never been happier and more excited for a weekend to come. And before they knew it, they were in bed asleep. Harry tossed and turned for a while with a seemingly bad dream.

Harry was in the shower and Ron came in. He walked right over to Harry and pushed him against the wall. Harry tried to brace himself for what he knew was going to happen. But it didn't. He felt Ron's hands leave him and he turned around to see Draco punching the redhead in the face. He beat on the boy until he was knocked out. Draco then walked over to Harry and took him in his arms "Harry, I'm sorry. I haven't been here to protect you, but I am here now and I will not let anyone hurt you again." He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Harry's. He nibbled on Harry's bottom lip until he was allowed entrance. Draco sucked on Harry's tongue gently while they battled for dominance of the kiss. Draco eventually won out before the need to breathe made them both reluctantly pull away. "I'll never not be here again, I want you to trust me Harry, I will be here to protect you and to love you until my life is over."

Harry had never heard words so beautiful before. With a smile on his face he rolled over in his sleep. Little did he know several floors down, in the dungeons, a certain blonde was smiling too in his sleep, for a wonderful dream in which he showed the one he love how he wanted to be there to protect him.


	4. Pation

Chapter 4: Pation

Harry woke early Saturday morning with a huge smile plastered on his face. He was excited about his date with Draco. Looking over at his clock he noticed it was only 6:30, breakfast wasn't until eight, so he decided to get up and get a shower before he had to do anything. He showered quickly and was dressed in a pair of baggy legged black jeans that clung to his hips, a long sleeved black t-shirt, with a bright pink short sleeved t-shirt with a black barbed-wire printed heartagram on the front. Harry loved the weekends he was able to wear his own clothes and not robes.

He was showered and dressed and still had a little over an hour until breakfast so he decided to get on his computer. He plugged in his headphones and turned on a little HIM. He was quietly singing along with the music when he had a message pop up.

Silver Dragon: Hey Harry, what are you wearing today?

DarkEmeraldStorm: Clothing…why?

Silver Dragon: Come on Harry, I can't figure out what to wear, maybe if you tell me what you're wearing I can figure something out.

DarkEmeraldStorm: Draco, you have more clothes than any girl in the school, and more style and fashion sense than anyone, if you can't come up with something to wear we're all doomed.

Silver Dragon: Not funny Harry. Just help me out and tell me what you're wearing.

DarkEmeraldStorm: le sigh fine…I'm wearing black baggy jeans and a HIM t-shirt….happy?

Silver Dragon: No, I don't have anything that would look good along with that…

DarkEmeraldStorm: Draco, Oh Em Gee! Just pull something out of your wardrobe and put it on, whatever you chose will look good on you. Believe me.

Silver Dragon: Haaaarrrrrrrryyyyy……Come down here and help me find something to wear. Pleeeeeeeeaaaasssssseeeee!

DarkEmeraldStorm: No, Draco you're a big boy, you can dress yourself. Here, how about this, get dressed and go to breakfast. If I don't like what you have on, I'll help you find something else.

Silver Dragon: fine pouts

DarkEmeraldStorm: I thought Malfoys didn't pout.

Silver Dragon: Shut up Potty!

DarkEmeraldStorm: Whatever you say Ferret. Look, I'll see you at breakfast.

Silver Dragon: you're so mean, but whatever…..I'll talk to you later.

Harry signed off with a smile. Draco was so nervous about the date, he could tell from just talking to him in that short amount of time. He thought it was cute.

"Who were you talking to Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Draco," he said with a grin "He couldn't find anything to wear for today, he's nervous. It's cute. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, you didn't wake me. I woke up when you were in the shower; you just must have had stuff on your mind to not notice."

"Sorry" Harry grinned sheepishly "I'm thinking a lot about this date, I don't know if I can go Hermione."

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"Well, what if we go and Draco decides he made a mistake in asking me, or what if he sees someone who he likes better and can't go talk to them because he feels obligated to stay with me?"

"Harry, your mind is a strange place. Why would you think he would decide he made a mistake? Harry he's been worried about today since he asked you. Pansy told me that he's worried you only agreed to go so I'd feel comfortable. He thinks you might have only said yes because he asked. He's as worried as you are. He's just trying to hide it. He likes you Harry, he's scared that once you see the real him you won't like him."

"How could I not like him Herm? He's beautiful, he's kind and caring, granted he doesn't show that side of himself to everyone, what I've seen of him I like, I'd love to see more of the real Draco."

"Then go today, and show him that you want to know him. Show him that you want to see the real Draco."

"Okay, I will. Thanks for the little pep talk, Herm. It's just you know how much I like him, sometimes it seems too good to be true that he's interested in me too."

"I know babe, come one we need to go to breakfast." They left Hermione's room and made their way to the Great Hall for their morning meal. The two walked in and made their way to the Slytherin table as usual to sit with their friends. Harry took one look at Draco and was floored. He was wearing a skin tight black short sleeved t-shirt with a silver and green dragon on the front, over a black, long sleeved fishnet top. The design on the t-shirt was set off-center and the dragon wrapped around his side. He also had on a pair of black jeans similar to Harry's only with more pockets and hardware, and they were also stitched in neon green as opposed to Harry's black. His outfit was completed with a pair of neon green Chuck Taylor Converse high top sneakers. Harry had never seen Draco look so good, but his jaw dropped when he saw the sexy, spiky, tousled hair style and black eyeliner.

"So, what do you think?" Draco smirked.

"Uh…..you….you look okay I guess…" Harry stuttered.

"Just okay? I'm hurt Harry. I did this just for you and you say I look 'Okay'?"

"Wow, Draco. I mean you look great, I didn't know you had it in you to look so good." Harry teased.

"Excuse me? I always look good" Draco said in his haughtily, 'I'm better than you' way.

"You do usually look okay, but you look really good in this. You should wear stuff like this more often." Harry grinned.

The rest of the meal was filled with friendly banter, until it was time to go to the meeting. They ran through the songs once and read through the parts and decided that it was enough for one day and that they would meet again after lunch on Sunday. Since they got through the meeting so quickly the four decided to go ahead and leave for Hogsmeade.

"So what do we want to do today?" Pansy questioned taking Hermione's hand.

"I don't know. What do we want to do? Where do we want to go?" Harry asked.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks and have a drink as we decide what we want to do." Draco suggested. They all thought it was a good idea and they made their way to the pub. Harry led the group into the building greeting Madame Rosmerta on the way. They were making their way over to a table when they heard a loud angry voice calling in their direction.

"Look at the poufs!" Ron Weasley shouted above everyone in the pub.

"Weasel just shut up and let us have a drink in peace, okay?" Draco said.

"Draco, leave him be, let him yell and scream at us if he wants to, I don't want to start anything." Harry said quietly to Draco.

"Oh, so you're having Malfoy take up for you now are you eh Potter? What do you have to do for his protection? Bend over like a good whore for him and let him have that nice arse?" Ron sneered.

"How would you know he had a nice arse anyway Weasley?" Pansy asked.

"Stop it, look let's just go, alright? I don't want anything to happen. Please, lets just go somewhere else guys." Harry pleaded.

"Yeah listen to the little slut and go, your kind isn't wanted around here." Ron told them. Seeing the pleading, scared look on Harry's face the four walked back outside.

"So, let's go to Hog's Head then since that bloody git was being an arse." Pansy said. They walked down the sidewalk to the other pub.

"Harry, how's it going?" Aberforth asked when they walked in the establishment.

"It's going good, Abe. How've you been? Could we get a couple drinks?" Harry replied.

"Now Harry, you know Albus would have my hide if I served you alcohol…so what would you like?" Abe inquired.

"I want an Orgasm." Pansy requested.

"Sure you do, Hermione…get to work." Draco quipped.

"Ha ha Draco, funny…Um…Can I get a Purple People Eater?" Hermione asked

"How about a Surfer on Acid for me?" Draco said.

"Can do, what about you Harry?" Abe asked.

"I need a Blow Job" Harry said.

"I don't think I'd be the best one to give you one of them." Abe teased.

"Aww, but Aberforth you are so good at them…" Harry teased back "And then I think I'd like a Kamikaze." They walked over to a table and sat down. Soon their drinks were delivered and they were talking about what they wanted to do in Hogsmeade.

"So Pansy how's your Orgasm?" Draco asked.

"Spine tingling" Pansy teased. "How was that blow job there Harry?"

"Eh, I've had better." Everyone laughed, Harry turned to Aberforth. "Abe that was the worst blow job you've ever given me!" He yelled as more patrons were walking inside.

"Thanks Harry, way to break an old man's heart!" Abe acted hurt.

Draco leaned over to Harry "I could give you a better blow job" He whispered causing Harry to choke on his drink. The table laughed.

"Well, if you think you can, I might let you try one of these days." Harry recovered. He smirked a Malfoy worthy smirk at Draco's shocked look.

"So, we never did come up with we're going to do today." Pansy said.

"I want to go to London." Hermione said. Everyone stopped and looked at her with shocked faced "What, I can break the rules too ya know."

They finished their drinks and walked up to the bar.

"Abe, can we steal your floo for a minute?" Harry asked. "We're wanting to head to the Leaky…we'd have to come back through later tonight also."

"Sure, but you kids be good." They said their goodbyes and took the floo to the Leaky Cauldron where they chatted with Tom for a few minutes before heading out into muggle London. They were walking down the street taking and window shopping when Harry started humming a song. As he went he added lyrics.

No I won't surrender

At any cost

You're something so sweet and tender

From my heart

Yes I've done my evil

I've done my good

Just believe me honey

I won't let go off you

You are the one

And there's no regrets at all

You are the one

And there's no regrets at all

We've had our share of misfortune

We've had our blues

And God is not on our side

Yes it's true

We keep forgetting baby

The others too

There is no one who can take that away

From me and you

You are the one

And there's no regrets at all

You are the one

And there's no regrets at all

"Is that another, what are they called…HIM song?" Draco asked. Harry didn't even realize he had been singing.

"Yeah. This symbol on my shirt is their's too. It's called a Heartagram…it's really what got me started on them. I saw it and liked it so I did a little internet stalking and found the band. I also found this one skater from America, but that's another story." Harry said.

"Wow, so you're stalking the band?" Pansy asked.

"No just the lead singer, Ville Valo, he's great. He's so hott, with all his tattoos. I just love it; he has this one tattoo right under his bellybutton that goes all the way across his midriff that I really like…" Harry trailed off with a dreamy expression on his face.

"If you like it so much, why don't you get it? I think you'd look hott with a tattoo like that Harry." Hermione told him.

"I would, but I don't have any muggle money with me." Harry said.

"Well, get one anyway." Draco said. "'Cause we've totally stopped in front of a tattoo place…what a coincidence, huh?"

"Draco, I said I don't have any money. It's not going to be very good for me to walk in there and ask for a tattoo and not be able to pay for it." Harry said.

"Would you do it if you had the money?" Pansy asked.

"Yes I would, I really want a tattoo." Harry admitted.

"Then I'm paying. I got some money converted earlier this week and owled to me from Gringotts. Let's all get something." Draco said.

"I want to get my tongue pierced, is that okay, Draco?" Harry asked, he grinned seductively.

"Um...sure, whatever you want Harry." Draco said.

The group walked inside and requested their tattoos. Harry was able to get online and print off a picture of the tattoo he wanted. Hermione drew up a design of stars that she wanted around her belly button, Pansy found a beautiful rose she wanted on her hip. While Harry was searching for his tattoo, Draco found a heart that was on Ville Valo's wrist that he loved and opted to get that. He also requested that he get his right nipple, and Harry's tongue pierced. They did the boys piercings while they got everything ready for the tattoos. Draco took off his t-shirt and Harry's jaw dropped. He had never imagined Draco having such a great body. He let his eyes roam down Draco's torso, and grinned when he saw the rainbow belly button ring.

"Prideful there Draco?" Harry smirked. Draco looked down and eyed his piercing.

"Yeah, a little. I've had this since second year. We were trying to come up with spells to pierce body parts without pain, I got this done…hurt like hell…" He laughed.

"Well it's sexy as fuck, so it was worth it." Harry said. The guy came over and did the piercings and in no time was working on the tattoos. After about two hours they were all four done. Draco paid and they headed out the door. Once around the corner, Harry pulled his wand and healed both piercings and all four tattoos.

"While we're in London we can go get costumes, and have them for tomorrow's rehearsal." Hermione said. They all agreed and walked down the street to a costume shop on the corner. They walked in and found exactly what they were looking for and left in less than an hour. Pansy suggested after they were done at the costume shop that they go eat dinner. They found a nice Greek restaurant and went in.

After dinner they decided that it was about time to head back to the Leaky Cauldron, and back to Hogsmeade. Half an hour later they were back at the Hog's Head pub where they thanked Aberforth for the use of his floo, and headed back to Hogwarts.

They were walking up the path to the school when Draco took hold of Harry's hand. Harry stopped and turned toward Draco.

"Thank you for today. I was really nervous about it this morning. I thought that you might have decided someone else was hotter and that you'd like them better." Harry admitted.

"I had a great time with you today Harry. I could never look at anyone else when I'm with you. You're what I want. You're perfect Harry. So sweet, and beautiful. I could never imagine finding anyone else who was more attractive that you. I want to make you happy. What could I do to make you happy, Harry? " Draco asked.

"Draco, kiss me." Harry said. Draco obliged. He leaned in and his lips softly met Harry's. He gently ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip, and was allowed entrance. They massaged and sucked on each others tongues, battling for dominance. Slowly and reluctantly they pulled away when they needed to breathe. Draco grinned and placed his forehead against Harry's.

"I've never kissed anyone with a tongue ring. I like that thing a lot." He whispered. He leaned in and stole another small kiss. "Harry, can I keep you? Will you be my Gryffindor?"

Harry grinned and laughed softly. "You couldn't make me say no. Nothing would make me happier. You don't know how much I like you Draco." He leaned in and took a small kiss.

"Aww…" The boys turned their heads when they heard Hermione and Pansy.

"Shut up. Just because I want to kiss my boyfriend doesn't mean you have to say something about it." Draco said.

"Boyfriend? You two are together? That's so great!" Hermione squealed.

"Yes we're together now, and I couldn't be happier." Harry stated. He grinned up at Draco and took the offered small kiss.

They when down to Draco's room and hung out for a few more hours until Harry and Hermione were tired and left for bed. Once they were gone, Draco pulled out a small vial and sat it on his bedside table.

"You're using that tonight? You're with Harry now, you don't need it. You can just tell him how you feel." Pansy said.

"I have to use it Pans. What if he doesn't feel that strongly about me? I can't just come out and tell him that I love him if he doesn't feel the same way. This is the only way I can tell him, and if he doesn't feel the same way it's okay because he'll think it was a dream." Draco told her quietly.

"I still don't understand that it is Draco. Is it safe?" Pansy questioned.

"Of course it is Pansy. It's just a derivative of a simple Sleeping potion. It's perfectly safe, Sev helped me with it. He doesn't know what I wanted it for but he helped. All it does is help me concentrate on a certain person and share dreams with them. I come into their dream and take control of it. I can't force them to do anything in the dream, they still have all their own thoughts but they think they're dreaming everything that happens." Draco explained it to her in detail. She wasn't too happy that he was still using it but she didn't say anything else on the subject. She kissed him goodnight and left for her own bed. Draco walked over to the door and closed it, keeping it unlocked. He knew Pansy would come in sometime in the middle of the night. She did so every night. She claimed that it was because she couldn't sleep alone. Draco changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. He pulled the stopper on the small bottle, downed the contents, and was asleep in minutes.

Harry was walking along the hallway alone. It was dark, and he couldn't hear anything. He continued down the hall and noticed a light at a door at the end. He walked up to the door and was warmed at what he saw. There were candles all over. On the left side of the room was a very large four poster bed with black satin sheets and red velvet hangings. On the other side of the room was a very comfortable looking black couch in front of a roaring fire. On a table in front of the couch was a bottle of champagne and two flues. Beside the bottle was a tray of chocolate covered cherries, and another tray of strawberries and crème. Draco was standing in the middle of the room and walked over to Harry, taking his hand and pulling him into his arms. He led Harry over to the couch and sat him down, pulling him to lean against his chest, they way they sat that night on the couch in Severus' chambers.

Harry, I want you to know how I feel about you." Draco began. "I care strongly about you. I know we have only recently become friends, but I love you. I hope you don't think I'm just saying this. I would never lie about my feelings for you.

Harry bit his lip and looked up deeply into Draco's eyes searching for the truth in his words. "I…I…I care a lot about you too Draco…I don't know…I've never felt this way about anyone…I think I love you too." He quietly murmured as he leaned up and captured his boyfriend's lips in a passionate kiss.

In Gryffindor tower, Harry sat up straight in bed. Did he? Did he love Draco? He hadn't been lying when he said he's never felt that way before. He lay back down with a huge smile on his face. Yes, yes that's what it was. Harry Potter loved Draco Malfoy.


	5. Toucha Toucha

Chapter 5: Touch-a Touch-a

"Ginny, it's just for seventh years." Dean Thomas said to his girlfriend for the thirtieth time that day.

"But, Dean, look. You said yourself that I'd make a great Columbia, and that's exactly who you're missing! Ginny Weasley whined.

"Okay fine, you can come with me today and ask Hermione yourself. If she say's no, that's it. If anyone objects to a sixth year being in it then the answer is no, okay?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, thank you, thank you, thank you! I know 'Mione won't say no to me. Besides, I know she has secretly got a crush on me."

"Don't do that." Dean said.

"What?"

"Don't exploit her feelings to get your way. Ask, if anyone says no then the answer's no, got it?"

"Yes Dean, I got it." Ginny pouted.

Harry and Draco were curled up together on a comfortable couch they requested from the Room of Requirement, talking quietly when Pansy and Hermione came in.

"Harry did you have a nightmare last night?" Hermione asked.

"No, why?"

"You jerked awake and sat straight up in bed with a gasp. But, then a few seconds later you laid back down and went back to sleep with a smile on your face."

"No it wasn't a nightmare. It was actually a really good dream, it's just I realized that something I had said in it was actually true."

"Really? What was your dream about?" Draco asked.

"You." Harry replied truthfully.

"Wait…true? Harry we need to talk when we're done here today." Draco said.

"What, why? Is something wrong?"

"No babe, nothing's wrong. Everything actually perfect." Draco grinned to Harry.

The rehersal started and they decided they were only going to work on a few songs. Time Warp, Eddie's Teddy, Hot Patootie, I Can Make You a Man, and The Floor Show were the scenes they would work on. They requested that the room create and set the scenes for them. They were just beginning "I Can Make You a Man" when Ginny burst in. After pleading for five minutes everyone agreed to let her play Columbia just to shut her up. Draco turned to look at the bed for the end of the scene and stopped.

"This isn't right." He said of the bed. He thought about what they would need and when the new bed appeared, he heard a gasp from Harry.

"Draco, we definitely have to talk." He said as he stared at the bed with black silk sheets and red velvet hangings. The same exact bed from his dream. Draco smirked and they got on with the scene. As the song went on Harry got more and more turned on by his boyfriend and was happy he wasn't in costume. At least in his jeans his erection wasn't too noticeable. The scene was coming to an end and he had to jump into Draco's, as Rocky, arms and be carried to the bed. When he wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, his boyfriend pressed him closer to his body and carried him to the mattress. Draco leaned down and captured Harry's lips in a heated kiss. His hand ventured down between their bodies and gently squeezed his boyfriend's erection. Harry ran his hands up Draco's chest, under his shirt, to tug gently at the new nipple ring. Both were moaning into the kiss and grinding their arousals together, and neither noticed Hermione screaming at them.

"BOYS! That's enough, the scenes over!" She laughed.

"Quick, someone get the water hose!" Pansy squealed with laughter. Eventually the two girls jumped into the bed with them and pulled the boys apart. Harry turned and grinned sheepishly at the shocked group of students.

"Sorry, got a little carried away there." He said, causing everyone in the room to be surprised into laughter.

"After that little show, how about we call it quits for today?" Seamus said. "That was far too hot for me to compete with." Everyone laughed more at the comment, but agreed with the Irishman.

Harry pulled his boyfriend out of the room and into Hermione's room. He was confused and wanted answers. Draco was shoved into the room and onto the bed harder than Harry had intended. Harry startled the blonde's hips and looked him straight in the eye.

"You knew about that bed from my dream. How?" Harry demanded. Draco couldn't look at the one he loved any longer. He didn't want to see the look of betrayal he was bound to find in those emerald depths. He shut his eyes and told Harry what he had been doing.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I've been causing us to share dreams. I've been in control of what you dream for the past few nights."

"How?"

"A potion, Sev helped me create it. It helps me focus on one person and enter their dreams."

"So you've been putting these dreams in my head?"

"No. They're your dreams, Harry. I just enter them after a while and take control of them."

"Why? Why do this, Draco?" Harry wasn't mad. He was actually a little happy that Draco did it. His dream with Ron the other night would have been bad had Draco not stepped in and saved him. The whole time Harry had been straddling Draco's hips, he had unconsciously been rolling his own. He only realized it when he noticed the gasp his boyfriend let out before answering him.

"I did it because I wanted you to know how I feel about you. I was too scared to say anything to you because you might not feel the same way. I figured that if I was able to tell you in a dream then if you don't feel the same, then you'd think it was just a dream and nothing more."

"So last night, when you told me…"

"When I told you I love you? It's true, Harry, I do love you."

"I…I…I love you too Draco." He was a little nervous. He was honest, he did love Draco. He had never felt as strongly about anyone before. Slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips against Draco's. After a moment they both needed more and Draco moved to deepen the kiss. Each was pouring their feelings into it. After a while both pulled away panting. "I'm not mad, Draco. I'm actually relieved that you saved me in my dream. You can control my dreams whenever you'd like, just let me know before you do it, okay?" Draco nodded his agreement and leaned up to capture his love's lips in another kiss, this one passionate. The two settled in for a nice snogging session.

A few moments later the door swung open and Pansy and Hermione entered, attached at the lips. Seeing their friends, passionately snogging on the bed, they went to the other bed and followed their example.

A while later they had all parted and went to doing other things. Hermione had turned on Harry's computer to play music for them all. Harry and Draco got up and started dancing together, while Hermione got pulled back onto the bed by her girlfriend. They were now cuddling and talking quietly.

"How do you think Harry's really holding up?" Pansy asked her lover.

"I think he's putting on a good show, but it'll only be a matter of time before he breaks down. He hasn't dealt with this properly, and having to see Ronald everyday doesn't help. I've wondered if we shouldn't just go to the Headmaster. Not give Harry a chance to not do it. You know?" Hermione said.

"We should, let's drag him to Dumbledore after dinner tonight." Pansy suggested.

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco were talking as they danced.

"How're you doing, Harry? Honestly?" Draco questioned his boyfriend.

"Honestly? I'm not too good, Dray. It's hard seeing him everyday."

"Then go to Professor Dumbledore. Tell him what happened, I'll go with you if you'd like me to. Please, Harry? I just want you to be okay, and not having to worry about the Weasel everyday." Draco begged.

Harry sighed, he didn't want to tell anyone, but he didn't want to have to worry all the time. "Okay, tonight after dinner. Now, I'm hungry. It's nice out today, let's have a picnic."

"Way to change the subject, love, but that sounds nice."

"Dobby!" Harry called getting the girls' attention.

"Yes, Mr. Harry Potter sir, you called for Dobby?" The house-elf bowed low when he popped into the room.

"Dobby, we want to picnic on the front lawn today for lunch, what would you suggest we have?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir, Mr. Harry potter sir, Dobby will have it ready on the lawn for you!"

"No, Dobby, we can do it ourselves, we just wanted…" but Dobby had popped back out of the room before Harry finished. He looked at his friends. "When I asked for his help, I only wanted suggestions, ya know? I mean he'd know what is in the kitchens better that us, he could have made sure what we wanted was there for us to prepare our own picnic."

"But he just wanted to please his Harry Potter." Hermione giggled.

"His Harry Potter?" Draco sneered.

"Looks like you have some competition Drake." Pansy laughed.

"Like hell I do!" I don't share, and I definitely won't share MY Harry with some house-elf!" Draco declared haughtily.

"Oh I feel so loved!" Harry laughed. "Now shut up and let's go see our picnic."

The group made their way down from the room Harry shared with Hermione, only to be accosted by a giddily bouncing Ginny in the Entrance Hall.

"Aren't you guys coming to lunch? I wanted to talk to you about my part 'Mione. I want more scenes with Dean." She stated.

"Gin! First, breathe in between sentences, and two, no. We aren't going to lunch, we're fasting. Next week we won't be wearing shoes. It's a religious thing." Harry said with a straight face, causing the others to wonder how he did it. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned toward the redhead.

"No, Ginny, you were given the part on a few reasons. Number one, we didn't have a Columbia already and we needed one. Two, you barged in on our rehearsal demanding to be involved, even though it's a seventh year only activity. And three, we gave you Columbia because we knew that if we didn't, we knew we wouldn't have gotten anything done other than listening to you complain. Now, be happy with what you have, and shut up." Everyone stood in shock at the bluntness of the quiet, brainy girl. Ginny was the first to recover, and pouted what she though to be her cutest pout and fluttered her eyelashes.

"But 'Mione, I'm sure we could work something out." She pulled Hermione to her and slid her arms around the older girl's waist. She may not like the fact that a girl has a crush on her, but she'll use it to her advantage, if she has to.

"Hands off my girlfriend Weaselette before I hex you to oblivion." Pansy all but growled.

"But, I thought you two were just friends, besides, I though Hermione likes me." Ginny said shocked.

"You thought wrong on both accounts." Hermione smirked at the confused look on the redhead's face. "You can't get your way this time, so run along before I pull you out of the cast all together." With that the four turned and exited the school to the grounds. Harry started laughing when they had all settled on the blanket.

"When I suggested a picnic, I figured a couple of sandwiches, some crisps. Maybe a butterbeer or two. This is not at all what I expected." He commented on the spread.

"It is a little, uh…romantic isn't it?" Hermione asked trying to hold back her laughter.

"Dobby sure wanted to make his Harry happy." Draco said.

"His Harry?" Pansy questioned the blonde.

"Hell, I'm good, but I can't compete with this!" Draco laughed, causing everyone else to join in.

Dobby had prepared an interesting meal of grilled chicken breast with a red wine sauce on a bed of rice pilaf, with roasted new red potatoes and a baby greens salad with apple cider vinaigrette. He also had chocolate covered cherries and strawberries and crème with a bottle of champagne for desert. It looked as though Dobby wanted to surprise them with a romantic lunch, the thought was sweet, but it came off a little creepy.

"That's okay Draco, even though you can't come close to this, I still chose you over Dobby, but you know you have to try harder now…" laughed Harry, before he gave Draco a sweet peck on the lips.

The group sat down and started on their meal. They were having a great time just joking, talking, and eating. Pansy and Hermione were sharing the chocolate covered cherries, and Harry and Draco were feeding each other the strawberries and crème, when Professor Dumbledore came walking across the grounds towards them.

"Such a wonderful afternoon, wouldn't you agree?" Such nice weather." Dumbledore said as he got close to the small group.

"It is , Professor." Hermione stated.

The Headmaster looked over his students with a twinkle in his eye. "It's so nice to see you youngsters having fun and being able to be carefree. I know that many of the students want to keep up the house rivalries. I'm extremely happy that you four, especially, have been able to put aside differences and find friendship…"He gave them a knowing smile."…and more." He started to sit down and a chair appeared for him. "How are your friends accepting your relationships, may I ask? It's one thins to have a relationship with a member of your biggest rival house, but same sex relationships as well." At the students' uneasy looks, he tried to calm them. "You should all know by now that I think there is nothing wrong in a same sex relationship. In fact I even had a couple of male lovers back when I was your age too." The acceptance he showed them calmed the students down a little.

"Well, most of our friends are very accepting." Pansy said for her an Draco.

"Ours too." Hermione stated.

"Even young Mr. Weasley? He never seemed the type to be accepting of change, and your relationships are definitely a change from usual." Dumbledore remarked. The students froze. "I already know he isn't okay with your relationships." He revealed. "I overheard him making a few rather unpleasant remarks earlier. He also said that you, Harry, were no longer staying in your dorm room. Is that true?"

Harry sighed, eh knew the Headmaster would find out eventually and he'd be back in there. He just didn't want it to happen this soon. "Yes, Sir. It's true. I moved out on Tuesday." He said hanging his head.

"Where are you staying, Harry?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"We transfigured a bed in Hermione's room. I know I shouldn't be in there, but I didn't have anywhere else to stay."

"Harry, why didn't you have anywhere else to stay, did something happen?" Dumbledore questioned.

Harry unconsciously curled into Draco's side and buried his face in the blonde's shoulder. He was shaking, but he knew he needed to tell the Headmaster what happened. "Monday, I woke up later than usual and quickly jumped into the shower. Everyone was gone but Ron. He confronted me as I was showering about being Draco's friend. He was mad that I would continue to be Draco's friend and not his. I told him if he'd apologize for the way he had been acting before, then I'd be his friend again, but I still wasn't giving up Draco. He didn't like that I wasn't listening to him, so he…" Harry trailed off nervously. He didn't want to say what happened to him. He didn't want to think about it.

"He what Harry?" Dumbledore asked gently. He noticed the way Harry was seeking comfort in Draco. He also didn't miss the way the blonde was holding Harry. Like the little raven haired teen was the most precious thing in the world, like he had to protect him from whatever could happen.

"He um…he raped me, Sir." Harry said in a quiet, broken voice.

"Harry, look at me." Dumbledore requested quietly. When the emerald orbed teen locked eyes with the old wizard, Dumbledore easily pushed into Harry's mind and saw the memory that Harry just wanted to forget. After a moment he pulled out of the boy's mind and Harry buried his face again. "Harry, my boy, I'm going to take care of this for you. We will need to bring charges against him, but I can do that for you, so all that will be needed from you is a statement under Veritaserum. But, before I can do any of that, I need to talk to him. Now, you know that I cannot allow a male and female to share a room unless they are mated or bonded in some way. However, I can allow them to share a suite. In fact, there happens to be a suite of rooms, right off of the Entrance Hall. It was set up for families needing to stay in the castle. But, since we haven't had a family needing to stay here for fifty years, how would the four of you like to have your own rooms?" The students were shocked but quickly accepted. The Headmaster smiled. "Good! I'll have the house elves move your stuff, and if you'll meet me in my office in one hour, I'll be happy to escort you to your new home." With that he got up and walked back to the castle, the chair vanishing as soon as he stood.

"Wow! Our own suite!" Pansy was amazed.

"You know why he's doing it don't you?" Harry asked his friends. They all shook their heads. "He knows full well that nothing will happen between Herm and I while sharing a room. Not only because we're in relationships, and no offence 'Mione, but I would never have sex with you again, or any other female….it's just…"He shuddered causing his friends to laugh." No, he's doing this so there is a common place for us to invite our friends, in hopes that they will get along." Once they though about it, everyone conceded that Harry was right.

Forty-five minutes later as they were heading in to meet the Headmaster, the group was approached by a very irate Ron Weasley.

"Potter!" He sneered. "Didn't I tell you that if I ever found out about you saying something I'd kill you? Are you really that stupid?"

Draco, Pansy, and Hermione surrounded Harry, effectively blocking him from the redhead. They all pulled their wands. "I wouldn't do it weasel." Draco said. "You try to lay a finger on him and not one of us will think twice about using the killing curse on your sorry arse. I suggest you leave as quickly as possible and pray to whatever God you choose that we don't see you outside of class again, or "crucio" will be on my lips. Got it?" GO!"

Ron seemed to be successfully frightened and turned around and ran off. After re-pocketing their wands the group of four made their way to Dumbledore's office.

"Harry what's wrong? You look upset." The Headmaster asked as soon as they entered his office.

"Ron tried to attack us in the hall." Harry said, he was visibly shaken up.

"Well you will be happy to know that Mr. Weasley has reluctantly agreed to being questioned under Veritaserum. He knows that should it reveal that he did as you say he did, then he will be immediately be removed from the school and placed in Auror custody, until his parents can retrieve him. Once with his parents a hearing date will be set up." Dumbledore explained. Harry nodded that he understood, but looked extremely upset. "What's on your mind, Harry?"

"It's just that the Weasleys were the first and probably closest thing I had to a real family. They will all hate me after this." Harry said glumly.

"I understand your fear, but you needn't worry. If they fall out with you over this, then they weren't really your friends. Now, you do understand that they will probably be in shock and not want to believe what you say as true. But, that is where the truth serum comes in. If it proves that things happened as you say then there will be no questioning it." Dumbledore told him.

"You don't believe me, do you, Headmaster." Harry said. It wasn't a question.

"Harry, I am Headmaster of this school, and this is a huge claim. I must remain unbiased and not pass judgment until we find the truth. However, I am not blind Mr. Potter, I have seen the way you react around Mr. Weasley anymore, and it is a big change. Fear, Harry, if what I see in your eyes when even just his name comes up, that look doesn't show very often on your. That alone proves something happened, and we will fins out just what that something was. This is not a question of if I believe you or not Mr. Potter, it is a question of me not taking sides, you do understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry said, feeling a little better knowing the Headmaster didn't think he was making it all up.

"Now, how about I show you all to your new rooms?" Professor Dumbledore suggested, with the twinkle back in his eye.

The Headmaster led his students to a rarely used corridor off of the Entrance Hall. They stopped in front of a painting of the school founders. Professor Dumbledore introduced the students to the founders.

"Godric, Helga, Rowena, Salazar, I would like for you to meet a few students. They will be moving into these rooms today." He gestured to each student individually. "I'd like you to meet Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Pansy Parkinson."

"Nice to meet you all." The students chorused kindly.

Dumbledore turned back to the founders and stated the password: "Unity". The founders all nodded and the portrait swung open.

Stepping inside, the first thing Harry noticed was the huge common room. It was done in deep blues and blacks. The couches surrounding the roaring fireplace were black leather. All along the walls were bookcases lined with books on every subject. In the center of the room was a large big screen television, and a muggle stereo system. Dumbledore explained that both had been spelled so that they would only work once that students had all their work finished. There were two couches softest, darkest blue suede in front of the tele. Looking around, Harry noticed two staircases leading up to a balcony with four doors. He figured those led to the bedrooms. On the floor level, however there was a door on either side of the common room, and a door between the staircases. Walking to the door on the left, he opened it revealing a beautiful bathroom. The floors were a pristine white marble, while the counters were black. All the sink and shower fixtures were a shimmering gold. He thought it must be the guest loo. Opening the center door he was met with a guest bedroom. One side of the room was a sitting area with tan suede couches, while on the opposite side stood a large four poster bed with royal blue hangings, and crisp navy bedding. Standing on wither side of the bed was a small side table made of beautiful maple. Standing against one was a matching set of wardrobes, and a desk was positioned against the opposite wall.

Entering the room on the right side of the common room, Harry found a huge muggle kitchen. All of the appliances, refrigerator, stove, dish washer, microwave, were stainless steel. The counters and island were black granite, while the cupboards, pantry, and large twelve person table and chair set were all a deep cherry wood. They even had the small appliances, can opener, blender, coffee maker, toaster, food processor, mixer, and just about anything else you could possibly ask for in a muggle kitchen. The cupboards, and pantry, along with the refrigerator had already been stocked, much to Harry's delight.

"Since you have your own kitchen, you are only required to attend breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the Great Hall once a week." Dumbledore told them. Now, go check out your bedrooms while I make us some tea." The students didn't have to be told twice as they bolted up the stairs.

Opening the first door, Pansy was in love. The plush bright pink carpeting was so soft underfoot; you just wanted to sink your toes into it. The walls had been painted a bright purple that she just flipped over. On the left wall was a fireplace with a large TV hung above it. On the wall with the door leading inside the room was a bookshelf and a desk. It was large enough for Pansy's computer and still left enough room for her to do whatever work she needed to do. On the opposite wall was a vanity next to a door. Opening the door revealed a huge walk in closet. On the wall to the right stood a double king sized four poster with bright pink hangings, black silk bedding, and enough pink and purple pillows to smother a small country. At the foot of the bed stood a black suede loveseat positioned so one could watch television if they chose. Beside the bed was the door leading to a shared bathroom Two sinks set in a white marble counter were in front of a mirror taking up the entire right wall. In the center of the room was a bathtub so big it rivaled the prefects tub. Walking through the door on the other side of the room, they came to Hermione's bedroom. Red fabric covered walls, and black plush carpeting made the bushy haired girl squeal in delight. The room was set up exactly like Pansy's only the color scheme was red and black. Leaving her room the group entered door number three. Harry's jaw dropped when he looked around. Black walls and silver plush carpeting made the room look elegant. The rooms seemed to all be set up the same way. Harry had a double king sized four poster bed with silver hangings, black silk bedding, and ice blue pillows. They walked through his room and into the bathroom he and Draco would share. It was just like the girls' but where theirs was white and gold, this one was black and silver. Entering Draco's bedroom, no one was surprised. It was exactly like Harry's color scheme, except instead of Harry's ice blue pillows. Draco's were green. Ranging shades of green: neon green, Slytherin green, forest green, hunter green; there were pillows adorning the bed and loveseat in all hues of green. The students were in love with their new rooms, and since the house elves already unpacked their things, they made their way down to their kitchen to have a cup of tea with the Headmaster.

"I take it you like the rooms?" Dumbledore asked once the excited group sat down. They all nodded in agreement. Dumbledore told them all over tea that Ron was being questioned by Professor Snape later that evening, and taken into Auror custody directly after if needed. He told Harry, that he'd be kept notified of anything going on with that. About an hour later the Headmaster left the students to get settled in.

It was a few hours later when Harry got up to cook dinner. He has just walked into the common room to tell his friends to come eat when the Headmaster's head appeared in the fire.

"Harry," He called." Mr. Weasley will be questioned in a half an hour, Severus, and the Aurors think you should be present for the questioning."

"Okay, Headmaster, but we were just sitting down for dinner. I'll be there as soon as we're finished" Dumbledore's head nodded then was gone.

After dinner, Harry made his way to the Headmaster's office. When he entered he noticed that only himself, Dumbledore, Severus, and Professor McGonagall were present. He briefly wondered where the Aurors were, and where was Ron? But as soon as that thought surfaced in his mind, the door swung open and in walked Ron, being escorted by two Aurors Harry didn't know. It started quickly. Snape administered the Veritaserum and began the questioning. After the usual questions of full name (Ronald Billius Weasley), age (seventeen), and house (Gryffindor, duh.), Severus got to the important questions.

**Severus:** Mr. Weasley, you and Mr. Potter had a falling out. What was it over?

**Ron:** I was tired of him not giving me enough attention; I was tired of him all the time being in the spotlight, and me just being looked at as "The Hero's Friend". And he never shared his money with me like he did with Fred and George.

**Severus:** So you were greedy. What about the fight you had last Monday morning. What happened there?

**Ron:** I had heard the Potter and the ferret were becoming friends. I couldn't let Malfoy take my place, so I told Harry that we could be friends again if he for away from Malfoy. He wouldn't listen to me, so I made him think about my offer.

**Severus:** You mean you beat him up?

**Ron:** Among other things.

**Severus:** What other things?

**Ron:** I took my rightful turn at that sweet arse of his.

**Severus: **You mean you raped him?

**Ron: **It wasn't rape. He wanted it. He just didn't know it at the time.

**Severus:** Mr. Weasley, when you were forcing yourself sexually on Mr. Potter, did he ever ask you to stop? Did he ever say "no"?

**Ron:** He begged me to stop, but I wouldn't until I got my point across.

**Severus:** Okay, Mr. Weasley, I think you've said enough.

Snape turned to the Headmaster. "I think we've heard more than enough to take him away." He said, then turned and walked over to take the distraught Harry into his arms.

"You may take him to the Ministry, I will contact his parents." Dumbledore said to the Aurors. With that Ronald Weasley was led out of Hogwarts for good. "Severus, why don't you take Harry to his rooms?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Rooms, Sir?" Snape questioned.

"Yes, Harry, Draco, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Parkinson all moved into the family suite, behind the founders, today."

"I see, well then, come Harry, I'm sure Draco will be worried about you, having to hear all that…I just want you to remember I'm here for you whenever you need to speak to someone. I'm sure Sirius and Remus would also come at a moments notice just for you to have someone to talk to. Remember, Harry, just because this horrible thing has happened to you, doesn't mean you are any less loved than you were. You still have a lot of people who care deeply about you who want you to get over this." Severus told Harry as he led him to the portrait of the founders. Harry gave the password and asked the guardians of the room to allow Severus entrance whenever he came up.

As soon as he stepped inside Harry was in the blonde's embrace. Snape explained what had happened, causing Harry to finally break down into tears. Severus told Harry he would return the next day after classes with Sirius and Remus, and left. Draco pulled Harry to his bedroom and laid the sobbing boy down onto Harry's bed and curled up next to him. He lay there rubbing Harry's back in soothing circles, and muttering calming words of love and adoration. He didn't know how long he had been comforting the raven haired teen, but finally his sobs quieted down to the occasional sniffle. After a few minutes, Draco though Harry had fallen asleep, Harry spoke.

"Draco," He started quietly, timidly. "Make love to me."

"What? Harry, are you sure? I don't want to rust you if you're not ready."

"I know, but I need to know that it can be nice. Show me what it's like to love, please? If I get uncomfortable I'll have you stop, but please, make me feel good." Harry begged.

Draco found himself unable to say no to the boy. He captured Harry's lips in a love filled kiss, and began undressing the two of them. He stripped himself and began working on Harry, kissing and caressing every inch of skin revealed. Once Harry wad nude and writhing under Draco's ministrations, Draco took the boys erection in his hand. Slowly, he stroked his boyfriend, while kissing him everywhere he could reach. Grabbing his wand, he Accio'd a tube of lube from his room. He coated his fingers with it and moved between Harry's legs. Harry was moaning in pleasure and knew he was right. Draco would make it good for him. His train of thought derailed when his member was engulfed in wet, warmth. Draco's head was bobbing on his arousal, while his slick fingers were gently pressing at his opening. Slowly, Draco worked one finger into his boyfriend's body, then two. He worked at stretching Harry as gently as possible while continuing to pleasure his erection orally. As Harry reached the verge of orgasm and was thrusting back on four of Draco's fingers, comfortably, all stimulation suddenly ended. Harry whimpered at the loss of contact, causing Draco to chuckle lightly.

"Shh," Draco whispered. "I need you to relax. This might be a little uncomfortable at first." With that he pressed his lubricated arousal at Harry's entrance, applying gentle pressure until his head pushed through the tight ring of muscle. Draco fought against his body and stilled himself, he would wait for Harry to become comfortable, he didn't want to scare, or worse hurt the boy. Finally, Harry relaxed, and Draco was able to slide the rest of the way inside. He paused again so Harry could get used to the new fullness. At Harry's nod, he pulled almost all the way out and slowly pressed back in. Angling his hips he was able to find the little bundle of nerves that brought stars to Harry's eyes. Draco's thrusts were slow but deep, quickening as he got closer to orgasm. When he was on the verge of his release, he took hold of Harry's weeping erection and stroked him to completion. Draco thrust twice more into the constricting channel and released his seed inside his boyfriend. He pulled out, cleaned the two of them up, and took Harry into his arms. "I love you Harry." He kissed Harry gently.

"Love you too Draco." Harry replied tiredly before falling asleep. Wrapped in Draco's arms, the nightmares he'd been experiencing almost nightly since he defeated Voldemort didn't come that night.


End file.
